


Don't Touch Him

by satiricalScythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Android! Gavin Reed - Freeform, Heavy Fluff, Human! RK900, Inspired by Luscious Whiteflame's work, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Teen AU, minor character injury, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalScythe/pseuds/satiricalScythe
Summary: After a fight with Richard, GV900, designation Gavin, leaves for a while to go cool off. He comes back just in time to see Richard hauled into a vehicle and taken away. Little do Richard's kidnappers know that they've made a grave mistake - Gavin will stop at nothing to get Richard home safe.





	Don't Touch Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Luscious Whiteflame's artwork, found here: https://twitter.com/Snppd_C/status/1142966777065988096

When Richard came to, he opened his eyes to find the world spinning before him. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, shaking his head a little to clear it. He blinked his eyes open again to find himself in an unfamiliar room, bound to some sort of support beam. His icy gaze scanned the room as his memory gradually came back to him. He had had a fight with Gavin - something stupid, he was sure, but the details were blurry. He had heard the door a while later and gone to greet who he believed would be the android returning home, but instead...

He grimaced. Instead, it had been a group of men he didn't recognize. They had grabbed him and dragged him from the house. Had Gavin been there, it would have been no issue, but as it was there were three of them and only one of him. He was bound and gagged in the back of a van, and when he wouldn't stop struggling one of the men had taken it upon himself to knock him out.

Richard licked his lips, tasting copper. Yeah, that was definitely blood. His nose hurt, he wasn't sure if it was broken or not. He could hear voices accompanied by footsteps and he quickly slumped again, closing his eyes.

"I'm telling you, there's no way this is going to work. If nothing else we'll put the entire fucking case at risk and then there's no way that we'll get the boss out. It'll prove that he's guilty!"

"It won't prove anything, because they know if they go to anyone with this they won't see their little boy again."

Hmph. Little boy.

"Jones, the Arkaits know some people. If we get caught with this, not only will it blow the case for the boss, but the entire squad is going to get fucked."

"I'm telling you, as soon as mommy and daddy Arkait find our note, they'll drop the case."

"Jones..."

"Just do what I say. I'm in charge here."

The footsteps faded away and Richard lifted his head, only for them to grow in volume once again as someone entered. "You're awake," the man said, his voice revealing him to be Jones. "I hope you don't plan on causing any trouble for me, my boys said you were quite the feral little fella."

Richard didn't take kindly to that tone. He was eighteen for fuck's sake, not twelve. He narrowed his eyes, then huffed. "Not much I can do, it seems," he responded, glaring. Jones snorts. "Smartass," he states, pulling out a phone. He taps the screen a few times, and then the camera flashes, making Richard wince at the light. "This isn't anything personal kid. We just want our boss back, and your parents are making that pretty fuckin' hard."

That was understandable, his parents were both lawyers - some of the best.

"They're not going to trade me for your boss," Richard said with a roll of his eyes. Of course, the reason for this was that they wouldn't have to. The awkward look on Jones' face after he said it, however, made it obvious that Jones had taken it exactly as Richard had meant him to. "I'm sure they will," Jones said, recovering quickly. "They're your parents. If nothing else they won't want to ruin their image." Richard snorted and leaned back against the support.

Jones narrowed his eyes, but at that moment a pair of men dressed in black entered the room. "Hey Jones, Marlon wanted us to let you know that he had to leave early. Johnson'll be here to take his place soon, though." Jones frowned. "He couldn't have waited?" The man who had spoken shook his head. "Nah, man, he got a call from his wife, somethin' to do with his son." Jones rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sa - "

The conversation was cut short by a scream from downstairs, accompanied by gunshots. The three men turned towards the door, all looking shocked. "What the hell - ?"

Behind their backs, Richard gave a little smirk.

* * *

Gavin was pissed.

He had already been pissed after his fight with Richard (god, he hated fighting with Richard), but then just as he managed to calm himself, he returned to find his charge being hauled off in a fucking van. He had tried to keep up, but while he was faster than a human, he wasn't made to outrun a speeding car.

But he didn't need to outrun a car when he always knew where Richard was.

It was funny, really, how something so insignificant was playing such a heavy part now. This wasn't the first time Gavin had stormed off - a few times without the intention of coming back. Richard, however, had an app in his phone that let him keep tabs on the android via a built-in tracker, and had used it several times. Sometimes, however, it was the reverse, and Gavin couldn't track Richard with an app.

So Richard had gotten a small little tracker, made to put on your keys or your phone in case you lost them, and placed it on a necklace. "That way it's fair," Richard had told him with a shrug.

Richard never took it off, and sure enough, when Gavin checked, the little tracker was moving in the same direction the van had.

He didn't have to keep up with the van. He just had to keep track of the signal.

The van drove a long way, and were he human, he never would have made the run there, not in one go. But he was an android, he didn't need to rest. It was a hell of a trip, but he eventually found himself outside of an unused warehouse. It was in good condition, but the doors and windows on the lower floors were boarded up.

Gavin took a few steps back, then dashed forward and crashed through the boards with no difficulty.

He heard alarmed cries go up around him. He rushed the people in the room, disabling three before someone got the bright idea to shoot at him, but it was a bit late for that. He was too fast, and nothing would stop him from completing this mission.

He had to save Richard.

He heard shouting from upstairs and rushed up to the next level. Still no Richard, all the more enemies to take down. He'd love nothing more than to rush past them, but he couldn't have them following him and making life harder. He took them all down, fairly certain that he was only leaving them unconscious but not really caring to check.

"What's so fucking funny? How did they know we're here!?" A voice shouted from above. Gavin made his way up, and his eyes immediately flew to Richard, his human's expression twisted in distaste (there was blood on his face, Gavin would fucking destroy whoever had done that to him) as another man grabbed him by his shirt and got in his face.

"Don't touch him," Gavin snarled, causing all three men to whip around. He could only imagine what he looked like to them, his eyes glowing a blazing blue and his LED burning crimson at his temple as he stood in the shadow of the doorway.

Gavin lunged and one of the three screamed. The first man went down without a fight, his head smacking concrete as Gavin slammed him against the ground and rendering him unconscious. The other two rushed him together, and Gavin ducked between them, knocking one down with a kick to the back and spinning around to kick the other in the face when the man turned. He heard a crack - likely the man's nose - and he went down.

The third man scrambled to his feet, but before he could do much more than reach for his fallen weapon, Gavin was on him.

It was honestly a short fight after that, the man with the now-broken nose fleeing and the other unconscious with his companion. Gavin straightened, turned, and rushed to Richard's side with a call of "Nines!"

The relief on the human's face was clear, Richard's shoulders slumping as Gavin knelt in front of him, checking him for injuries. "Fuck, are you alright? God, your nose, are you hurt anywhere else? Shit, hold on, let me - " Richard said nothing in response to the android's rambling, just watching as Gavin swiftly moved behind him to cut his binds. He rubbed his wrists, and when Gavin moved in front of him once again, cupping his face and trying to determine how bad his nose was, Richard threw his arms around the android and hugged him tightly. Gavin made a noise of surprise, then quickly shifted to straddle his human's lap instead, curling his arms around Richard in return. He could feel his human shaking.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Richard said, and Gavin gave him a shocked look. "What the _hell_ , Nines! I should be saying that to you! You're the one who got fucking kidnapped!"

"You're the one I watched go toe to toe with people with _guns,_ Gavin! ...They could have killed you." Richard's grip tightened, but Gavin couldn't bring himself to mind. He hesitated, then gave an exhale of warm air (his systems working to cool his components). "I'm okay, Nines," Gavin said softly, pressing his face into the crook of Richard's neck even as his human's head thumped against his shoulder.

"We're okay. I've got you."

* * *

The man who had run hadn't gotten far - in fact, he had barely made it outside when he nearly ran into a police car. Gavin had called the police before he had entered, and the officers were shocked and impressed with the fact that an android made primarily as a babysitter - "Bodyguard," Gavin had mumbled, while Richard had hidden a little smirk - had managed to take down nearly thirty men on his own.

They were taken to the hospital to give their statements and have Richard's injuries checked, Gavin refusing to leave Richard's side. It was a long day, especially with the way his parents reacted, but eventually, the pair made their way to Richard's room for the night, falling into the bed together. Gavin didn't hesitate to tuck himself up against the human's side, arms curling tightly around him. "I'm sorry about what I said, Nines," Gavin mumbled. Richard sighed. "Me too, Gav. I'm just glad things turned out alright today."

The android nodded, nuzzling into Richard's chest while Richard pressed his face into the android's hair. It wasn't long before Gavin heard Richard's heartbeat and breathing slow, the human slipping into sleep. Gavin looked up at his human, reaching to gently brush a strand of hair out of his face. "I've got you, Nines," he murmured, lowering his arm to curl it around the human once again.

"I'll always protect you. Whatever it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at action scenes :') An Attempt was Made.


End file.
